


Duel to the Death

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-12-17
Updated: 1998-12-17
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Duel to the Death

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Highlander vs. Highlander by JC De La Torre

| 

Duel to the Death 

by JC De La Torre 

A 

© De La Publishing short. 

_**Paris, 1998**_

Duncan MacLeod fell to his knees as the quickening entered his body. Streaks of light struck into the air, onto the ground, shattering the glass of the surrounding buildings of the dark alleyway that was hidden in the backstreets of Paris. MacLeod felt the energy surge into his body from the fallen immortal before him, taking her thoughts, her memories, her feelings, the powers of those she vanquished. This quickening was one of the most intense MacLeod had ever experienced, perhaps due to Ellianna being one of the most powerful immortals he had ever faced. Duncan braced himself against the harsh ground of the alleyway as the quickening finally subsided. He gasped for air, weakened from the intensity of the power his body had just absorbed. 

He felt it suddenly, like a thief disturbing the tranquility of the night, the unmistakable sensation of another immortal in approaching. Duncan knew he was in no condition for another battle and struggled desperately to clear his head from the remnants of his conquest. 

"Who's there?" Duncan called out, his voice still rasping from his weakened state. 

A familiar voice emerged from the shadows. 

"Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod..." the voice began as a figure came into the light. 

"Connor? Is that you? What are you doing here?" a stunned Duncan MacLeod responded to the sight of his mentor and kinsman, Connor MacLeod, who was drawing his weapon. 

"Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod, it _is_ I, Connor, and I've come for your head!" 

_New York City, 1900_

Connor MacLeod walked briskly between the snowflakes, shivering slightly. His long grey coat may have served it's purpose in concealing his Katana sword but hardly provided much insulation on this cold and blustery day. 

"Hello Mr. Nicholson!" a young boy said to him as he passed the grocery of the child's father. 

"Hello, Billy, how's the family?" Connor replied trying to sound friendly but obviously in a hurry to reach his residence. 

"Great! Papa says you need to stop by soon, he fears you are getting too skinny!" Billy gleefully responded, "Oh and you should get out of the cold! Papa says you'll catch your death of cold!" 

MacLeod chuckled and assured the boy that he was on his way home. He quickened his pace as the snow began to fall a little more densely. For once, the streets of New York were absent of the horse and carriages that always seemed to flood their passages, perhaps scared away by the frigid surroundings. Connor knew that the sooner he reached his spacious apartment at 1182 Hudson Street the warmer he would be. 

It stopped him in his tracks...the sensation of an immortal in the vicinity. MacLeod's senses heightened as he scanned the landscape for the cause of his buzzing, placing his hand in his coat grasping the handle of his weapon - ready for action. His eyes found an alleyway where he could see the faint spark of clashing blades. MacLeod hurried down the twisting passage and found the combatants, a man and a woman, exchanging thrusts from their swords. The woman, tall with tanned skin, long dark hair, and strikingly beautiful seemed to be getting the better of her opponent - a thin, short, grungy-looking white man. 

MacLeod concealed himself in the darkness as he watched the two warriors as they traded blows (as well as remarks). 

"Come now, Ellianna, you know you can't defeat me!" the white man remarked as he charged clumsily forward. 

"FOOL! I've beaten much better than you, don't you know who I am?" The woman barked back as her blade struck her enemy's biceps opening a deep gash and sending the man yelping in pain. 

"Wicked witch of a woman!" cursed the white man as the woman plunged her blade deep into his chest. The man gasped as she withdrew her blade and cried out in pain, falling to his knees. 

"And now you see, Norse Macaren, the demon you face!" the woman cried as she raised the sword above her head, "I am Ellianna the Hunter - Killer of immortals, and as you know, _There can be only one_..." 

The blade came down in one true blow, removing the man's head from his torso with ease. Connor inched closer as the quickening took the woman. Cries of pleasure and pain erupted from her lucious lips as the power of her fallen opponent engulfed her, flowed through her, penetrating deep into her soul. She could sense Connor's presence but was helpless as she dropped to her knees, weakened from her experience. 

Connor approached as the quickening subsided, leaving the woman gasping for air and attempting to steady her senses. 

"You have me at a disadvantage, sir..." she rasped, clearly winded from the quickening and unable to retrieve her weapon which laid slightly out of reach. 

"I do, but why should I remove such a beautiful head from it's body?" Connor chuckled. 

"Because if you don't, as soon as I've found my bearings I will take _yours_ as well!" the woman fired back, angry at her current situation. 

Connor chuckled and withdrew his blade, returning it within his coat. 

"We have no quarrel, I bid you no harm." 

"You are an immortal, are you not?" the woman barked. 

"Aye," Connor responded, "I am Connor MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod, I was born in 1518 in the Highlands of Scotland in the village of Glenfinnan on the shores of Loch Shiel and I cannot die." 

"Then we are enemies, Connor MacLeod!" the woman replied," For I am Ellianna the Hunter!" 

"The Hunter?" laughed Connor, "And what is it you hunt?" 

Ellianna, finally regaining some of her bearings, grabbed her weapon and struck at Connor, but MacLeod anticipated the action and drew his blade, blocking her blow. 

"I hunt for _the Prize_!" Ellianna growled. 

Connor and Ellianna exchanged blows, sparks flying with every clash of their blades. After a brief exchange, MacLeod shoved his weaker opponent to the ground and easily disarmed her. 

"This makes no sense," MacLeod remarked as he positioned his blade at her neck, "What good is The Prize if you have no one to share it with?" 

"Are you a fool, MacLeod? Strike me down or you are sealing your own fate!" she growled. 

"Maybe, but I will not take your life. That is not the way the Game is played." MacLeod said as he assisted her to her feet and returned his Katana to it's hiding place. 

"Oh?" 

"Yes," he continued, "We can be allies or we can be enemies. I've done no harm to you, other then get you a little dirty, heh...heh. We have no reason to fight." 

"Have you completely forgotten about _The Prize_?," she responded, troubled by his reluctance to take her head, "Don't you not know the rules of The Game?" 

He watched her carefully as she went to retrieve her weapon. 

"Aye, I do. But the Gathering has yet to arrive - I fight to protect myself and those I love. When the time comes to fight for The Prize, I will be more then ready." He smiled with the words and continued, "Ellianna, I will not take your head if you don't try to take mine, agreed?" 

"For now, Highlander...I will agree to these terms..." she replied reluctantly. 

"Great! What are you doing for dinner tonight?" MacLeod laughed. 

* * *

A few weeks passed as Connor provided Ellianna shelter from the frigid winter. She was stunned by MacLeod's kindness. Every immortal she'd ever known had attempted to take her head, never had they offered to be friendly to her. Of course, she never really gave them the opportunity. She learned quickly that even her mentor had only one goal in the end - _The Prize_. 

Ellianna learned of her immortality in 1759, daughter of peasants in Spain, she was abandoned at the age of six. She lived on the streets, stealing what she could to eat, accepting scraps from strangers who exhibited the kindness to provide some. When she turned 15, Ellianna found herself involved in prostitution, selling her body for a warm bed and a meal. 

Three years into this dishonorable lifestyle, she was killed for the first time when she naively insulted a customer because he was unable to perform. The irate customer, consumed by embarrassment, stabbed her to death to keep her silent, revealing her immortality. Believing God was allowing her a brief moment to avenge her death, Ellianna killed her murderer and awaited for death to arrive. When it did not, she made several unsuccessful attempts on her own life. She would quickly realize that she was "cursed" to live forever. 

The immortal Nosontros discovered Ellianna and taught her the rules of the Game and how to defend herself. After a rigid training period of three years, the teacher would eventually lose his head to the pupil. Believing she would be ready to defend herself nobly, Nosontros challenged her and was easily defeated, beginning the career of Ellianna the Hunter - Killer of Immortals. 

She had conquered hundreds of immortals before MacLeod with no regrets, no sorrow - but Connor MacLeod was different. He seemed to want to know her, befriend her, maybe even...she had never known "love." For many years she never even believed it existed - but this MacLeod...she was developing feelings for him she could not explain. Feeling she had never felt for another - immortal or otherwise. Ellianna decided to give herself a chance to love. She would give her heart to Connor MacLeod and try to deal with the consequences when they arose. 

* * *

After days of being separated, Ellianna waited impatiently for Connor to return from his business dealings in Albany. He had told her he would return by that night and she quickly prepared herself to be ready. She sat quietly in the hallway, with only a white sheet wrapped around her body. When she sensed him approaching the door, her heart raced like an Arabian race horse. Conner entered the doorway and dusted off the snowflakes residing on the shoulder of his top coat. He turned and saw his scantily clad guest sitting quietly, watching him as he hung his coat on the rack behind the door. 

"What's going on?" Connor asked suspiciously. 

"Connor, you've been so good to me," she responded with tears flowing as she rose from the floor, allowing the sheet to fall away, "No other has ever treated me this way...Connor I--" 

She decided she would show him, pulling him close and letting her lips meet his. Connor, perhaps a bit stunned struggled briefly before submitting to her charms. It would be the first time she made love. She had sold her body for profit, never had she given it freely to express the feelings in her heart. Never for the passion that IS love... 

For months they would be together, expressing passionately their love at every opportunity. Ellianna had almost forgotten the driving force in her life the past 150 years - _The Prize_ \- the only goal which sustained her in her lonely life. Connor's love and passion showed her that there was much more substance to life then simply taking the head of other immortals. She didn't need to kill, at least not until the Gathering, and could still find happiness. Unfortunately, she would soon discover that this peace would be short lived...when another immortal appeared at the door of 1182 Hudson Street. 

* * *

Ellianna shyly opened the door, peeking out to see the tall, muscular built black man that intruded on their Eden. Connor had once again left town for business, leaving her alone, but knew all to well that she was more then capable of taking care of herself. As she opened the door to greet this immortal stranger, she held her sword out of sight - prepared for anything. 

"Ah, good lady, could I see Alfred Nicholson please?" the black man asked in a dark, deep voice and referring to MacLeod's assumed identity. 

"He is not available at the moment, who should I say is requesting a forum with him?" she replied suspiciously. 

"I am Kangredash of Zimbabwe, I seek the Highlander. It's time we finished what we began 120 years ago once and for all..." the black man informed her as he sensed an immortal presence and quickly began to realize she was the cause. 

"Well, Kangredash, the Highlander belongs to me. Any quarrels you may have with him can be solved with me." she growled. 

"Oh, and who might you be?" Kangredash responded, a little stunned, yet intrigued by this gorgeous lady immortal's challenge. 

"I am Ellianna..." she growled. 

"The Hunter?" he scoffed, "Impossible! I heard MacLeod killed you! I see he only managed to capture your heart...HA! HA! The mighty hunter...loses her heart to the Highlander instead of her head! How long has it been since you've dueled?" 

"It was not long enough to benefit you..." she grinned as she exposed the sword from it's hiding place behind the door. 

"Oh, are we to do this in the plain view of the mortals?" asked Kangredash, ready to draw his blade in defense. 

"No, that would not be wise." she replied, "There is an alley about two blocks from here...meet me there one hour after dusk and in the cover of darkness we will meet...agreed?" 

"Agreed!" he laughed as he departed, "Hopefully you still have the wherewithal to show yourself!" 

* * *

Dusk came to her rather quickly; covering the city in darkness as Ellianna prepared for battle. She had been so involved in Connor that she completely forgot what it was like to prepare for an encounter. The feel of anticipation and excitement - it always made her feel alive. Ellianna knew Connor would return that night and would have to face this challenge if she did not intercede. As she took his place, the thrill of what was about to occur seemed to inundate her soul. As she approached the darkening alley, she could sense her opponent and her excitement began to grow. 

She entered the alley, her sword drawn and ready for a surprise attack. The sun had long since ended it's decent into the horizon and the stars peeked into the blackness that was the night. She perspired profusely, her stomach tight with the anticipation of what was about to occur. She knew he was there...she could sense him. It was just a matter of where... 

A shadow emerged from the darkness and she could see a flash of light from the full moon on something metallic. Ellianna avoided Kangredash's blow just inches before achieving the desired result. The force of the impact sent her sprawling backward into the darkness striking a brick wall she had not previously seen. Her weapon disappeared somewhere in the veil of darkness as the pain surged threw her shoulders and down her back. "Could something be broken?" she wondered as she struggled to see threw the thick sea of darkness. She had not anticipated how dark the alley would get in the cover of night. She could hear movement, feel his presence, but could not place him... 

Kangredash growled as he continued propelling his blade into the darkness hoping to strike his unseen enemy. 

"Come on Ellianna," He growled as his thrust came up empty, "The darkness is all that separates you from losing your head! Call out to me and I promise to make it quick." 

By the sound of his voice, he was only a few feet in front of her and her eyes strained for any kind of movement. Her hands searched desperately in a feverish attempt to locate her blade. Suddenly, the flash appeared again and sparks flew only inches above her head. Ellianna dove forward and into Kangredash, using the element of surprise to knock him to the ground. She clinched her fist and struck out at the bigger figure under her, connecting to his chin withdrawing a yelp of pain. She then searched the darkness for his frailing hands, found them, and pried his weapon away. 

Kangredash was momentarily stunned by her aggressiveness but quickly recovered his direction and grabbed Ellianna by the waist, lifted her off of his body, disarmed her and flung her back into the darkness. Having been knocked a bit woozy by the force of the second collision with the brick wall, Ellianna struggled to focus her eyes. Unexpectedly, she could see light pour into the alley. The moon, which had been playing hide and seek with the clouds, began to emanate it's light from it's position in the sky, finally overpowering the clouds and exposing her slumped frame to her opponent. As she focused on Kangredash, she watched as he retrieved his weapon and located her position. 

"Hahhahhaha...the moon has betrayed you, my sweet!" he crowed as he approached. 

Ellianna located the handle of her sword buried under some discarded papers and inched her hand towards her weapon as Kangredash strutted slowly towards her, not realizing she found her weapon and feeling he had the distinct advantage. 

"And now, my pretty, the game ends..." he growled with an evil grin as he raised his weapon above his head and steadied to deliver the death blow. 

Ellianna with cat-like quickness grabbed her weapon and plunged the blade deep into his belly before he could realize what was occurring. 

"ACK! WHAT? HOW---" Kangredash gasped, the blood filling his mouth and choking back the words. 

He fell to his knees as she withdrew her blade and shakingly rose to her feet. Grasping his injury he leaned forward bracing himself with his right arm. As the light of the moon bathed his body, his eyes met hers as she measured her final assault. 

"Yes, Kangredash, _it ends for you_!" she groaned. 

* * *

MacLeod paced quickly back and forth as he waited for her return. Where could she have gone? The possibilities haunted his mind. Had she left for good? Did he do something wrong? Connor clutched his brandy and sucked it down like water. His anger consumed him. What if she had been challenged? What if she was defeated? Could he live with her death? Damn women! Duncan was always the one who had all the fun and got all the women. For the first time in centuries, maybe even since Heather, he found love - and with an immortal. Connor dreamed of being with her until the end of time and now she was gone, perhaps never to return.... 

He slammed his glass into the ground; shattering it into a million pieces. His eyes wandered the apartment. It was so barren without her...so lonely. 

The sensation slammed into him like a thunderbolt. The feeling of an immortal with a long lifeline at his door. The knock came and MacLeod hurried to greet it, stumbling over a piece of furniture as he rushed to the door. 

"Ellie?" his inquiry was greeted by the face of a large muscular black man dressed in brown, red, and green. 

"MacLeod..." the black man greeted him in a deep husky voice. 

"Niro?" MacLeod's mind spanned the centuries, desperately trying to recall his last encounter with Niro. Were they friends or enemies? 

"Hello, MacLeod," Niro continued, "It's been a long time. I'm here for the murderer known as Ellianna the Hunter. I was told by Kangredash I could find her here." 

"Murderer?" Connor responded, puzzled by Niro's accusation as he motioned for his visitor to enter. 

"I would rather remain outside," Niro suspiciously replied as he continued, "MacLeod, we have no quarrel and I will not interfere with your affairs with Kangredash. It's been 300 years since we have seen each other and I like to think that we left as allies. This does not have to change." 

"What does Kangredash have to do with this and what do you want with Ellianna?" MacLeod responded, still a bit taken aback by the 'murderer' statement. 

"What is between Kangredash and yourself is your problem," Niro replied, slightly annoyed at the Highlander's ignorance, "I want her HEAD and final justice for those she murdered. Ellianna has taken the heads of hundreds of _mortals_ , including my wife and adopted son, so that she may gain an advantage in The Game. I will have my vindication, MacLeod, whether you stand in my way is your decision." 

"I...I cannot believe this...Ellianna couldn't..." 

"Oh she couldn't?" Niro growled, growing impatient with MacLeod's reluctance to accept the truth. "Did she not try to take _your_ head upon your first meeting?" 

"Yes, but she was-" 

"Afraid?" Niro's bellowing laughter filled the hallway, "Come now, MacLeod. Ellianna has feared NO MAN. Count yourself lucky she did not take your head while you shared a bed. Connor, please! This woman is a sadistic murderer...she must be stopped. Help me end the senseless deaths of the innocents and gain my justice. Just tell me where I can - ACK! Ma...cLeod..." 

Connor looked down as Niro grabbed his chest, his eyes as big as gold medallions. Niro's torso turned a dark maroon as the blade plunged through his back and out the front. Neither had sensed the approach of another immortal, but as Niro's body was pushed forward into the hallway he fell to his knees, revealing Ellianna laughing gleefully behind him. 

"ELLIANNA-NOOO!" Connor cried, stunned by what he was witnessing. 

She ignored him, swinging her blade and removing Niro's head with ease. She seemed to laugh uncontrollably, like a madwoman, as the quickening engulfed her violently-shattering the glass and expensive decor surrounding her. She cried out at the top of her lungs as the bolts of light struck her body; ripping inside of her soul. Tears streaked down her face as the thoughts and feelings of Niro became one with her subconscious. 

Connor could only watch as everything he knew about her, all his dreams of being with her forever- disintegrated with the quickening of Niro. They had only known each other for five months, a brief time when you've lived several lifetimes, yet MacLeod loved her. The ultimate question now haunted him...Could he kill her? 

Ellianna braced her self against the ground as the quickening subsided, breathing heavily after enduring the second of the night. 

"What's the matter, my lover?" she croaked as she noticed MacLeod's expression. 

"Ellie, how could you..." Connor searched for the correct words, "How could you kill him without remorse? He was not your enemy!" 

"Oh? Did I not hear him say he wanted my head for the death of his wife and child?" she scoffed. "Deal with it Connor, it's what we do!" 

"So you killed his mortal wife and child?" 

"Of course, MacLeod!" she growled, "They're _mortals_! Their lives mean nothing. I killed them 67 years ago to bring Niro to me. I wanted his head, his quickening...besides the mortals die so easily..." 

"Ellie I..." Connor searched for any sign of the woman he thought he loved, "I thought you gave up being the Hunter...why did you never tell me about this?" 

"Oh Connor," she laughed, "I will always be the hunter. We had a wonderful time together, my love! You made me forget myself, focus on our love. But Kangredash reminded me of who I am and what I want..." 

"Kangredash?" 

"Yes," she continued, "he reminded me of what it was like to be the Hunter and it cost him his head. Alas, he was much more of a challenge then our dear Niro..." 

Ellianna gingerly rose to her feet and steadied herself after her second quickening of the night. 

"Connor, my love," she cried as she wrapped her her arms around her stunned beau. "You have nothing to fear. Nothing has to change. We can be together until The Gathering - like we dreamed! But you must understand...I am who I am. My only goal is The Prize. Together we can eliminate all others and have it come down to us. Would that not be wonderful? The two lovers...dueling to the death...there can be only one and all that! How romantic!" 

Connor pushed her away and drew his Katana from it's resting place behind the door. 

"I cannot be like you," he conceded, "Your mad...you live for death. I live for life. That is why we were never meant to be. I will not allow you to destroy any more innocent lives, Ellie." 

"OH? You know, it amazes me, Highlander," she angrily replied, "You always seem to challenge me at my weakest point..." 

"You should know I am a man of honor, Ellianna," he replied calmly, "I give you until sunrise to retrieve your strength - then I will come for you." 

"Fine, Connor MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod, if you are in a rush for me to take your head, I will. You are a fool!" she wept as she turned to leave, "I love you, you know! Killing you will be the hardest thing I've ever done!" 

"And I love you, Ellianna," he replied remorsefully, "You may leave now..." 

"So be it!" she cried as she stormed out into the night. 

* * *

_Connor tried to get some rest that night but found himself staring into the fireplace clutching his brandy. The booze and hypnotic flicker of the flame gave him little consolation. He was torn between his sense of honor and his heart. How could she have killed those innocent people? She was so kind, so caring. How could all this be true?_

Connor looked around his spacious apartment. _You know,_ he thought to himself as as he allowed his mind to wander, _maybe I could do something with this place...something special. Maybe start selling some of this stuff that's cluttering my artifacts room. Ellianna always wondered why I kept all this junk..._ Ellie...so full of life, like Sara and Heather before her. MacLeod had tried with all his might to resist the temptation to fall in love again, but this time it seemed different. This beautiful siren could never die of old age or by some other mortal means. She would live forever and they could be together until the Gathering began. Then he would have to face her...grief gripped him as he realized what he must do. He knew the day would come. He just never believed it would come this quickly. As quickly as the dawn approached that fateful morning as it lifted from it's slumber under the horizon. 

Connor emerged from his home and briskly walked to the alleyway where he discovered Ellianna. MacLeod could sense his surroundings, so full of life and happiness. Connor crossed the road quickly, making sure to avoid the remnants of the passing horses dragging their carriages. The people around him could not sense that someone was going to die today. They would know soon enough. 

MacLeod arrived at the alley and he steadied his senses. He could not feel her presence but MacLeod was well aware of her capabilities. Suddenly, his mind screamed her presence as she charged at him. Her blow sliced into his side, drawing first blood but missing the ribcage. 

"Greetings, Highlander!" she giggled as Connor held his side and winced in pain, "FINALLY! The famous Highlander - at least the original anyway - won't it simply kill the Kurgan that I took your head before he had his chance?" 

"Shaddup, will you?" Connor replied as he struck out at Ellianna. The sparks flew as the two former lovers clashed. Ellianna's quickness and aggressiveness proved troublesome for MacLeod. It was all he could do to block her advances. Connor twirled his sword in his hands and place it in a defensive position. 

"What's the matter, Highlander?" she cried gleefully. "I always knew I was too much woman for you!" 

The anger soared threw MacLeod. He charged her, allowing her to side step his advance, block his attack, and slice into his arm. _Idiot!_ his brain screamed at him, _have you completely forgotten_ everything _Ramirez taught you?_ She seemed to be just toying with him. Connor recovered in time to avoid Ellianna's next volley and as she charged in, he caught her with an elbow between the eyes and tripped her to the ground. He wasted no time, plunging his sword deep into her chest. She cried out desperately in pain, blood choking back her words as MacLeod withdrew the blade. 

"C-Connor..." she struggled as blood dripped from her lips. "You can't kill me...we love each other...please...don't..." 

"Ellie...I -" MacLeod never finished the sentence as Ellianna plunged her steel blade into his belly and collapsed back to the ground. 

MacLeod struggled to his feet as the pain invaded his senses. Ellianna laughed aloud and coughed back the blood that was filling her lungs from Connor's death blow. Her weapon fell by the wayside as she was too weak to raise it once more. 

"What's so damned funny?" Connor growled as he clutched his stomach and attempted to steady himself. 

"It -hack- appears- cough-...Highlander," she coughed through the blood. "We are at a -cough- stalemate..." 

"Heh...heh. As usual, Ellie, you underestimate my capabilities," MacLeod replied as he painfully raised his Katana over his head. " _There can be only_ -" 

"Hey YOU! What's going on in there?" A voice from the street called into the alley. 

Ellianna laughed again. The irony! A _mortal_ was about to save her head. 

"Another time then, my beloved?" she asked as the blood trickled down her face. 

"Ellie...leave here for good! Promise me you'll leave here and I'll let you live!" Connor replied, hoping she would agree to the terms and not force him to kill her. 

"Ha!" she laughed, once again choking back the blood. "It seems you do not have much choice if you are -cough- if you are truly a man of honor. Will -cough- will you kill the mortal to protect our secret?" 

MacLeod watched the man as he hurriedly came towards them. 

"No..." he conceded, "Promise me, Ellie!" 

"Connor..." she gasped as temporary death enveloped her, "I promise you...not until the _Gathering_...I promise....you..." 

"Hey YOU! What's going on here? Oh...oh my GOD! What have you done?" the mortal man screamed as he approached the scene. "Somebody HELP! MURDERER! MURD-" 

Connor ended the man's cries by striking him with the handle of his weapon and knocking him unconscious. MacLeod clutched his belly and limped out of the alley, blood drenched his clothing as he feverishly attempted to return home. Connor struggled to the doorway as a dark rain began to fall wiping away the trail of blood he left in his wake leading to his doorway. Wet and in excruciating pain, MacLeod forced open his door, slammed it shut behind him, and gasped for air as he collapsed to the floor. Ellianna was gone...but for how long? Everything grew dark as temporary death consumed MacLeod, and as he slipped away he swore he would never let anyone get this close again... 

* * *

**Paris, 1998 (before Duncan met Ellianna)**

Duncan stared out into the starry night. A calm breeze blew over his barge, rocking it gently, like a baby in it's mother's arms. The memories consumed him...all the death and pain that had been inflicted around him. They haunted him...like the demons he battled in the dark quickening. His memories were a cruel torture, recalling how they lived and...how they died. Tessa...Richie...Darius...the names continued on and on. So much death, so much pain. Duncan wondered what is was all for. What good was living forever when everything around you dies? 

It was a year ago when Richie died by Duncan's blade, yet he still mourned him. The evil that possessed him to take the head of his pupil, friend, and maybe even a son-like figure has long since been defeated. His death has been avenged. Still...it was a senseless death. Duncan longed to separate himself from anyone else that could be injured by his presence. He shut himself out from his friends and begged for the solitude and silence of this cool night on the barge. In a way, Duncan wanted to get out of the game for as long as it would allow his absence. Maybe return to the monastery that was his sanctuary after Richie's death. Then again, Holy Ground didn't save Darius from death... 

Still, Mac needed to rest. Needed the seclusion, clear his head of the memories of those he lost. Find his focus again...before he lost his _own_ head. As he stared into the night at the same stars under which he and Tessa fell in love and the cool breeze made love to his body as he watched the Paris lights flicker like moths around a flame, for the first time in a long time Duncan MacLeod felt at peace. 

"MacLeod!" a familiar voice disturbed the silence. 

Mac turned and watched as Joe Dawson hobbled up the gangplank. He wasn't sure if he was pleased to see his old friend, Dawson's grey-bearded face held so many memories. In a way, they were memories he did not want to face. 

"Mac!" Dawson gasped as he struggled to the deck of the barge. "What's the matter? Not happy to see me?" 

"Joe," Mac smiled warmly. "How have you been?" 

"Can't complain, can't complain," Dawson huffed. "How 'bout you, Mac? You been okay?" 

"Yes," Mac hesitated slightly as if he wasn't exactly sure how to answer. "Yes, Joe. I'm okay." 

"Mac, this thing with Richie...it's been a whole ye-" 

"Joe, please, I'd rather not discuss it," Mac interrupted. "Now I know you haven't come all the way to Paris just to see how I was doing. What brings you here?" 

Dawson was stunned a bit by Mac's bluntness but he understood. He was a walking poster boy for every once of pain and sorrow Mac had endured in the last year. Naturally, Duncan was not exactly interested in a few drinks and swapping old stories. 

"All right, Mac. Let's get down to business then..." Joe continued. "As a Watcher you know I am bound by the code of non-interference...but you are also a close friend and there's some information I need to provide to you. Do you know who Ellianna the Hunter is?" 

"Joe, are you sure you want to be telling me this?" Duncan replied as he recalled the last time Joe shared information. "I do know the name a little. Only what Connor told me..." 

"Well," Dawson continued, "Ellianna the Hunter is in Paris and she's coming for your head!" 

"Oh really?" Mac chuckled. "Don't you Watchers have some kinda rule about sharing that type of information with other immortals?" 

"Well, this is an extremely difficult situation," Dawson replied. "She's been almost maniacal about The Prize. Mac - don't take her lightly, she's taken more heads then you and Connor combined." 

"Oh come on!" Mac scoffed. 

"MACLEOD - _LISTEN_!" Joe grabbed Mac by the arm. "There's another issue....Connor..." 

"What about him?" 

"Mac, I don't know if you're aware of this, but John and Alex are dead." Joe informed solemnly, referring to the death of Connor MacLeod's adopted son and third wife. 

"NO! My God...What happened?" Duncan asked as his mind was troubled by two more deaths. 

"Well, it seems that Ellianna and Connor were lovers at some point," Dawson continued, "and she went to Scotland a few months ago to reconcile with Connor. She discovered him on Holy Ground with Alex and John, and well...knowing she couldn't get him back and she couldn't kill him...she did the next best thing..." 

"She killed Alex and John..." Mac finished. 

"Yeah," Dawson struggled with the thoughts as he continued, "and Connor has been chasing her ever since. Duncan - he's not himself. He is so possessed by hatred and anger his whole sense of reality has been twisted about. If somebody takes her head before he gets his chance...well, I'm not sure what he's capable of doing..." 

"Hmm, well I can't just give up my head now can I?" Mac replied as he tried to put all of this into perspective. 

"No one's asking you to, Mac..." 

"Well, I don't know..." Mac's voice trailed off. "I'll do what has to be done..." 

Dawson turned and prepared to leave. 

"I know you will, Mac. Just be careful, ok?" he said as he began back down the gangplank. 

"Thank you, Joe," Mac returned. "Thanks for everything." 

"Sure, Mac," Joe smiled. "That's what friends are for, right?" 

MacLeod smiled back and waved good-bye to his old friend as he hobbled back to his rental. Mac was once again left alone with his thoughts and the realization he may have to pick up his sword against a friend once again. 

He would only need a couple days before his new adversary introduced herself... 

* * *

Duncan entered the church of St. Francis, his thoughts weighed heavy on him as he knelt down near a candle shrine. As he lit the quartet of candles...one for Tessa, one for Richie, one for Darius, and one for Connor MacLeod's wife and son...he couldn't help wondering why this had to occur. So much death. Duncan MacLeod was sick of death. 

Suddenly, the rush of an approaching immortal enveloped him and rose, scanning the church for the source of the disturbance. His eyes focused on a tan, radiant beauty walking briskly towards him. 

"Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod?" the radiant siren asked, already knowing full well what his answer would be. 

"I am, and I guess that makes you Ellianna the Hunter?" he replied. 

"OH MY! How flattering!" she exclaimed. "You who who I am!" 

"I know you're a cold blooded murderer," he growled back. 

"Oh, come now Highlander! We all chop heads off for a living!" she giggled. "Besides, I _like_ you. I was with one of your kinsman once and I must say, the MacLeod line has definitely become more attractive since poor Connor's day!" 

MacLeod bristled at her poor attempt at flattery. 

"So is there a point to this or are you just trying to bore me to death?" Duncan replied impatiently. 

"Well! That's not very nice," she smiled, "but fine! Have it your way. I just want you to know, Duncan MacLeod, that I am here and I'm coming for you....be ready, sweet Duncan. You'll need all the preparation you can get." 

"Why wait?" Duncan growled as he drew his Katana. "Let's do it _now_!" 

"Oh, MacLeod...I'm shocked!" she laughed. "Shame on you! This is Holy Ground! Your chance will come soon and when I am done with you I have some unfinished business with your kinsman as well!" 

"Can't wait!" Duncan replied with sarcasm. 

Ellianna turned and skipped gleefully out of the church leaving Duncan fuming at her arrogance. He looked forward to the opportunity to face her. She would never again kill another innocent if he had anything to say about it, whether Connor liked it or not, this evil immortal was going to lose her head to Duncan MacLeod. 

* * *

Duncan wandered into his cabin on the barge with his thoughts still consumed by the encounter with Ellianna when he received the second sensation of the night. Duncan drew his weapon and eased his way into the the living "room." The face of the intruder sitting on Duncan's recently purchased couch was a familiar one, but Duncan was unsure if this meeting with the visitor in the long grey trench coat and tennis shoes would be friendly. 

"Duncan, good to see you," Connor MacLeod greeted his kinsman. 

"Connor," Duncan nodded, "it's been a long time." 

"It has, it definitely has," Connor replied as he cautiously watched Duncan return his Katana to it's guard. "Duncan, I think you know why I'm here." 

"Ellianna the Hunter?" 

"Yes, Ellianna..."Connor continued as her name escaped from his lips like he was speaking of the Grim Reaper himself. "Ellianna and I have some issues we need to resolve. I just want you to know that if anyone takes her head...it _will_ be me." 

"Look, Connor, I know she killed John and Alex," Duncan replied as he sensed the agitation in his kinsman. "But you've got to understand... I must defend myself. She's after me now..." 

"I understand that," Connor replied calmly. "But you need to understand that I will take her head or the head of the one who kills her. Her quickening belongs to me. She's taken entirely too much from me...I HAVE to be the one who kills her. Is that completely understood?" 

"Connor, what do you want me to do, just give her my head?" Duncan asked, growing increasingly angry at Connor's tone. 

"If that's what it takes..." Connor growled back. 

"YOUR MAD!" Duncan laughed as the anger built to a crescendo in the younger Highlander. "Look Connor, I sympathize with your loss but I promise you...if she comes after me _I WILL KILL HER_!" 

"NO!" Connor exclaimed as he drew his sword. Duncan quickly drew his blade and twirled the sword into a defensive position. 

"You'd kill me just to have the right to face this woman?" Duncan asked as he prepared for Connor to strike. "Don't do this Connor! This can't be what you want..." 

"No...no, it's not..." Connor replied as he tossed his weapon aside. "Duncan, I'm sorry...this woman has taken everything from me - all I've ever loved. And you know what? Part of me still loves her. Yet the thought of killing her has consumed me...I've lost my own self recognition...who am I? _Duncan, who am I_?" 

"Your are Connor MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod..." Duncan replied as he put his arm around the weeping elder, trying to console him. It was the first time Duncan ever saw Connor MacLeod weep. Duncan knew all too well the pain of a senseless loss of life, not to mention the weight of killing someone you cared for. They were feelings Duncan had hoped he would never have to experience again. 

"Duncan please..." Connor begged. "Please try to avoid her...let me do this. I don't want to have to kill you." 

"You couldn't anyway..." Duncan smiled as he tried to get Connor to laugh. 

"Heh...heh, you think not, huh?" the elder Highlander chuckled as he placed Duncan in a playful headlock. 

* * *

Connor walked briskly off Duncan's barge towards the rental he was driving. His conversation with Duncan MacLeod had stretched into the wee hours of the morning. Duncan was like a brother to him - they were kinsman - family. Connor had to make sure the younger Highlander understood the consequences if he interfered with his justice. He had to be the one to take the head of Ellianna the Hunter. 

Connor wrestled with the thoughts of facing Duncan. If only he could get to Ellianna first...he could be rid of her and his friendship with Duncan would never be challenged. Unfortunately, he had lost track of her after she reached Paris and for it, he had to face the possibility of facing his pupil. _No, that can't happen. Not like this._ The thoughts flooded his brain. He had always envisioned the two Highlanders fighting for The Prize. He didn't want it to end like this...not over Ellianna. Some how, some way, he had to find her. 

"Well...well," a familiar feminine voice came out of the darkness as the rush of an approaching immortal startled him. "Lookie what I found at my dearest Duncan's! Come to take his head before I get to it, Highlander?" 

"Ellianna..." Connor growled as he drew his blade. "Show yourself!" 

"Oh? That eager to see me, my love?" she laughed as she came out of the shadows with her weapon drawn. 

Connor slammed the door to his rental shut and approached her. 

"It's time to end this, Ellie!" he yelled as their eyes met. 

"I'm not here for you, Connor," she warned. "I'm here for the younger...better looking Highlander. You know, I'm actually considering seducing him before I take his head...I bet he's an animal in bed..." 

"You may not be here for me but you got me!" Connor growled as he struck out. Ellianna blocked his assault and backpedaled as Connor attacked aggressively. 

"My...my! Where did this come from, Connor MacLeod?" she giggled as she blocked his vicious thrusts. "You're much more fun since our last encounter...must be the influence of the Kurgan and Kane!" 

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Connor growled as he twirled his sword into attack position and unleashed a second barrage. Ellianna did all she could to block his blows, backpedaling helplessly as Connor delivered strike after strike. Connor was so angry, so vengeful, every strike from his sword was the strength of ten. Ellianna tripped over a mooring binding Duncan's barge to the dock and fell backwards, missing the edge of the dock by mere inches. She was defenseless as her weapon was not as lucky, plunging into the murky depths of the water below. 

Connor plunged his blade deep in her gut withdrawing a blood-curdling scream as he twisted the blade within her insides. He wanted to torture her...share some of the pain she had given him. Make her pay. Connor felt the rush of another immortal approaching and looked up to see Duncan on the deck of his barge as he went to see the cause of the disturbance. 

"Nothing to say?" Connor smiled as he raised his Katana over his head 

"I still love you..." she replied as the blood trickled from her lips. 

"And now Ellianna the Hunter...you DIE!" Connor growled, " _There can be only one_." 

"HEY YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE!" a voice called out of the darkness. 

"No! NOOOO! Not again! Not this time!" Connor cried as he turned his attention towards the voice. With Connor distracted, Ellianna dove into the water below leaving only her laughter filling the air. 

The Paris patrolman watching the battle ran towards him with his gun drawn as Connor fumed at Ellianna's escape. 

"DAMN YOU!" he screamed at the mortal. "Do you know what you've done?" 

"Hold it there...Don't move!" the patrolman screamed in broken English, his hands trembling. "Drop your weapon!" 

Connor tossed aside his Katana as the patrolman grabbed him, shoved him to the ground and cuffed the seemingly raving maniac with the Japanese sword. 

"Alou! Alou!" The patrolman radioed in French to his partner. "I have caught the headhunter!" 

* * *

With Connor on his way to a long interrogation by the French Police, Duncan knew it would only be a matter of time before Ellianna would come calling. Connor was one of the most powerful immortals in the game and his rage obviously overwhelmed Ellianna. Duncan lacked that anger - that edge. The only reason he had to fight Ellianna was to protect his own head. Did he have enough skill to dominate Ellianna the same way his elder kinsman did? 

His thoughts were interrupted by yet another sensation of an approaching immortal. MacLeod drew his sword but quickly returned it to it's resting place after realizing he would not need it this time. 

"Hello Duncan," Methos greeted warmly as he entered the cabin. "It's been awhile." 

"Methos." Mac greeted coldly. 

"Now is that any way to greet an old friend?" Methos chuckled slightly. 

"I'm sorry," Duncan frowned like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "It's been like Grand Central Station around here today. The only one missing now is Amanda..." 

"Yes well, she missed her connecting flight or she would be here," Methos joked as the men shook hands. "Anyway, Joe requested I come speak to you about this Ellianna situation." 

"Really? There's not really a situation," MacLeod replied sheepishly. "It's just me against a very strong immortal. I'll do what needs to be done..." 

"Hmmm...and what about Connor?" Methos quizzed, seeing through Mac's veil of deceit. "I understand his been arrested." 

"Yes, but they can't hold him long. They've got nothing on him," Mac replied. "Once they establish he hasn't been in Paris during the time of the killings he'll be released." 

"What about the sword...didn't they catch him with his sword in hand?" Methos asked. 

"Yeah, well, knowing Connor he'll probably tell them he was demonstrating the sword and the patrolman scared the potential buyer away," Duncan guessed. "In fact, he'll probably threaten to sue!" 

"Hmmm...so have you considered the consequences of facing her?" Methos asked. "I mean, you could hold up in Holy Ground until Connor finds her or she leaves." 

"Methos, you know me better then that," MacLeod replied. "I will not run from her." 

"Even if the result is you have to face Connor?" 

Duncan hesitated before answering his question. 

"I'll do what has to be done, Methos." 

"I see," Methos replied grimly. "I suppose you've made up your mind to face her, then." 

"You don't think I can beat her?" 

"Oh, you can beat her, Duncan," Methos replied. "It's Connor I'm worried about. Duncan, revenge is an illness that can consume the best and most pure of souls. To come between a man and his vindication can be deadly. Don't forget that..." 

"I haven't Methos, believe me I haven't," Duncan assured his old friend. "But if I must - I will face her." 

A knock came to MacLeod's door. It had to be a mortal because neither could sense an immortal's presence. 

"Come." MacLeod called to the door and Joe Dawson hobbled into the cabin. 

"MacLeod...Methos..." Dawson greeted his friends. 

Methos and Duncan both nodded their greetings to Joe. 

"What's up Joe?" Duncan asked. 

"She wanted you to get this message, Mac." Dawson replied as he handed MacLeod a note. 

Duncan glared at the address written in the note, crumpled up the paper and threw it to the floor. Methos bent down and picked up MacLeod discarded paper. 

"I understand she loves alleys," Duncan muttered. "I've got to go. Why don't you two see how Connor's doing. I'll see you both soon." 

"Mac, Don't do this..." Dawson never finished the sentence. As he watched Duncan MacLeod walk up the steps and out the door he knew it wasn't worth the effort. The three men left the barge together. One going to meet a tough challenge that held the possibility of setting forth the inevitable clash with the toughest challenge of his life. The others were to meet that eventual adversary and inform him of what was about to occur...then stand idly by as the two kinsman dueled to the end. It was a tough assignment for each of them.... 

* * *

Duncan cautiously entered the dark alleyway, his Katana concealed behind his arm but ready for any surprise attack. He approached slowly...waiting for any sign she was there until...finally he sensed her. 

"Ah, my darling Duncan!" Ellianna giggled as she stood in the middle of the alley dressed completely in blue spandex, "You did show! You are every bit of the man I thought you were. It will be a pity to take a head as handsome as yours! But alas, it is the Gathering." 

Duncan twirled his sword into a defensive position and smiled. 

"You wanted me," he grinned. "You GOT me..." 

Duncan weakly struck out and the two warriors circled each other, feeling each other out as each tapped the other's blade in an attempt to judge their opponent's speed. 

"Hmmm," Ellianna purred. "This might actually be a challenge." 

She struck quickly and violently, changing her passive attack to a much more aggressive assault. Duncan blocked each stroke with ease and smiled as he returned the attack with aggression of his own. The blades sparked and chimed loudly with every meeting of the swords, neither combatant seemed to gain the advantage. 

"You know, Highlander," Ellianna quipped as she struck out carefully, "you do have me at a slight disadvantage. I mean, I almost did kill your kinsman earlier tonight." 

"That's not what I saw," Duncan laughed." You looked pretty bloody from my vantage point and in fact, your butt was saved by a _mortal_. From what I understand...it wasn't the first time!" 

"Shut up! SHUT UP, Damn you!" Ellianna screamed as she charged clumsily forward allowing Duncan to sidestep and sliced into the left side of her ribcage opening a large gash. 

"That was for John!" Duncan grinned. 

"You'll die for that!" Ellianna exclaimed as she looked down as blood began to soak the left side of her spandex suit. She growled and lunged forward, missing her swing badly and allowing Duncan to step backward and slice across her front, opening a deep wound on her right side. 

"That was for Alex." MacLeod grinned as Ellianna fell to one knee. 

"This...this wasn't fair..." Ellianna searched for the words as the loss of blood made her feel lightheaded. "I'm still injured from my battle against another immortal...you can't double team..." 

Duncan shoved the blade of his sword into her back withdrawing yet another yelp of pain. 

"That's for all the pain and harm you've caused Connor!" Duncan growled. 

Ellianna collapsed forward as Duncan withdrew his blade. Duncan was so focused on the opponent in front of him, he failed to sense the approach of Methos, Connor, and Joe. 

"And this one? This one's just for me!" Duncan laughed as his blade met the back of Ellianna's neck, cut threw and ended her life, releasing her quickening. 

* * *

Duncan struggled to his feet, the effects of Ellianna's intense quickening continued to leave him dazed. Connor broke away from the hold of Methos and Joe and walked slowly towards him. 

"You couldn't leave it alone, could you?" he growled at his weakened kinsman. "You couldn't just go to Holy Ground until I ended this, could you?" 

"I wasn't going to run from her." Duncan gasped, desperately trying to find his bearings. 

"Damn you, Duncan! I _warned_ you!" Connor yelled. "How could you do this?" 

"I...I did what I had to do," Duncan replied. "Connor...I did it in your name...for you!" 

"NO! The revenge was _mine_! And you took it from me!" Connor barked. 

"Connor...we don't have to do this..." 

"We can and we will!" Connor replied as he drew his Katana. 

Methos and Dawson watched helplessly as the kinsmen circled each other. Duncan finally found the strength to raise his sword but was still in no condition to face Connor. The elder Highlander's eyes seemed to burn a hole straight into Duncan's soul. 

"Methos," Dawson whispered to his equally stunned companion, "I'm not sure Duncan could beat him at a hundred percent. After a quickening..." 

"He has no chance..." Methos solemnly finished. 

Connor struck out at his kinsman, knocking Duncan back from the blow. Duncan struggled to keep his balance and block Connor's aggressive attack...searching his memory in everything that he learned about Connor in their training sessions together to aid him in defending this assault. 

"Connor - please!" Duncan gasped. "This isn't right! We don't have to do this!" 

"He's right Connor," Methos interjected. "If you must face him, at least wait until after he's fully recovered from the quickening..." 

"STAY OUT OF IT, METHOS," Connor screamed back. "You cannot interfere! I will have her quickening - even if I must take his head to do it!" 

Connor exploded with an arsenal of strikes on his weakened opponent, sapping the younger Highlander's dwindling strength with each massive blow. All Duncan could do was defend himself against the attack of his kinsman, and with each defense he knew his chances of defending the next one grew slimmer. Connor grunted with every swing, placing all of his anger and hatred into every clash of the blades. Every strike from Connor's Katana sent Duncan sprawling backward, desperately trying to maintain his balance while blocking each swing. 

Duncan could feel his strength slipping away and knew that he had to take advantage of the elder Highlander's aggressiveness before Connor simply over-powered him. Connor charged forward once more, allowing Duncan to drop to a knee and flip him off balance into a pile of garbage cans. With Connor stunned, Duncan swung his blade towards the fallen figure before him, but with a loud _clank_ , Connor blocked the blow and struggled to his feet. 

"Nice move...Did I teach you that?" Connor smiled. 

"No," Duncan gasped as he searched for his second wind. "I picked it up in Japan." 

"Japan? Heh...heh...I'm eager to see what else you got!" Connor chuckled. 

"Don't worry...you're about to see it!" Duncan smiled back. 

Both Highlanders struck out, their blades striking together in a brilliant flash and deafening sound. Duncan suddenly felt some of his strength return and twirled his sword into a defensive position. As Connor charged, Duncan attempted to overwhelm him with an offensive, getting Connor to backpedal and assume a defensive posture. Duncan wasn't sure how much he had left but he was damn sure going to give Connor the fight of his life. 

Neither Highlander could gain the advantage as they continued to exchange blow for blow, thrust for thrust, each strike of their blades sapping the strength of each. 

Dawson and Methos watched in stark amazement as two of the most powerful immortals waged an unmerciful battle for the ages. 

"How is Mac still alive?" Dawson whispered to Methos. 

"I don't know...I can't believe Duncan's held out this long," Methos whispered back. "He's so unbelievably strong. Even the great Connor MacLeod can't beat him...despite this distinct advantage." Methos knew the histories of both of these immortals well thanks to his time with the Watchers. Each had conquered their share of powerful immortals. Connor defeated two of the most dangerous and evil immortals in history in Kane and of course, the Kurgan. They said that the quickening of Kurgan was so intense that Connor actually believed he had won the prize. 

Duncan, meanwhile had taken out some tough customers of his own. Immortals such as Slan Quince (who almost took Connor's head), Kalas, Grayson - one of the ancient ones. That's not even considering he was the first immortal to overcome a dark quickening. Indeed, Methos knew all to well that he may have been witnessing a battle between the two most powerful immortals on the planet. As he watched the attacks and counterattacks of the two Highlanders he feared the consequences if one was the victor... 

Duncan used his footwork to get Connor off balance once again and slammed the elder highlander into a wall, dazing him. Duncan wasted no time, plunging the blade of his Katana deep into Connor's ribcage. The elder writhed in pain as Duncan, in complete exhaustion, fell to one knee. 

Duncan withdrew his blade and Connor fell to his knees, grasping his side. Both Highlanders gasped for oxygen. Seeing his only remaining chance, Connor lunged forward plunging his blade into Duncan's chest and sending the younger kinsman sprawling backward. Both men collapsed in agony, lying side-by-side. 

With Duncan lying helplessly on his back and slipping out of consciousness as the blood filled his lungs and seeped out of his mouth, Connor struggled to his knees. The blood covered both men as Connor retrieved his Katana, which had still been imbedded in Duncan's chest and raised it above his head. 

" _There_..." Connor wrestled with the words as the loss of blood began to take it's toll, " _can be...only...one_!" 

"CONNOR - WAIT!" Methos pleaded. "Please! You've got your revenge! You don't have to do this!" 

Connor gave Methos a puzzled look and glanced at the lifeless body under him. Duncan's body had finally given in and he slipped into temporary death...ripe for the taking. 

"You..." Connor gasped. "You can't interfere!" 

"I sure as hell will!" Joe whispered to Methos, exposing his revolver. 

"Wait, Joe," Methos returned, grabbing Joe's hand. "He's right, we can't interfere...this has to be his decision." 

Connor struggled with the blade above his head and prepared to come down with the death blow...but something was holding him back... 

"Connor - wait! Your right I won't interfere," Methos replied to Connor, catching his attention once more. "But look at what your doing, man! Duncan has avenged the deaths of Alex and John. He has satisfied your need for justice. And this is how you repay him?" 

"He's right, MacLeod," Joe added. "Do you really think this is what Alex and John want?" 

Connor let his Katana fall by the wayside and began weeping in horror. Finally he realized he had become what he despised the most. 

"My God," He wept, "What have I done? Duncan! I...I just wanted to avenge John...Alex...this isn't what I wanted..." 

"Let it go, Connor," Methos continued. "You both still have your heads and Ellianna is dead. She'll never hurt anybody again. It's over, Connor!" 

Connor collapsed onto the lifeless body of Duncan MacLeod as death began to overtake him. 

"It...is over..." he gasped as the last breath escaped from his lips. 

Dawson and Methos stood in stunned silence, watching the two lifeless bodies of the Highlanders lying together in a mass of blood and torn tissue. 

"It was a competition for all ages," Dawson managed to mutter. "Who would've thought? Highlander versus Highlander in a duel to the death." 

"Yes, indeed. It was quite a first meeting." Methos replied solemnly. 

"First meeting? Hey, you don't think these guys are going to go at it again as soon as they wake up do you?" Dawson asked, puzzled by Methos' comments. 

"No, Joe," He replied. "They are kinsman once again. But they will meet again someday. In the end, _There can be only one_." 

* * *

_EPILOGUE_

Duncan and Connor sat quietly in the younger Highlander's barge contemplating the events of a few nights earlier that had both men on the mend. Connor had repeatedly apologized for his actions following Ellianna's death and thanked Duncan for avenging the deaths of his wife and child, but both knew their friendship would never be the same. The duo drank together saying little, wondering where to go with this situation. Finally, Connor rose to his feet and grabbed his familiar (and recently washed but still stained) trench coat as he prepared to leave. 

"Duncan," Connor began, "I better get moving if I'm going to catch that flight back to Scotland." 

"You won't stay for awhile?" Duncan asked. "We have a lot to discuss." 

"No, I can't," Connor replied. "I've got to get home, figure some things out. We will talk again later." 

"I hope so," Duncan replied as he extended his hand. Connor grabbed the hand of his friend and shook. 

"Duncan..." Connor nodded. 

"Connor..." Duncan replied. 

Connor MacLeod made his way from Duncan MacLeod's barge, his thoughts still consumed by the toughest battle he had ever faced. He did not look forward to his next battle with the younger Highlander. Not because he feared him, but because he was the closest thing he had to family left. There would always be a kinship with him, a close friendship. Unfortunately, Connor knew better then anybody that there could be only one. At some point, sometime soon, the Highlanders must face each other once again... 

* * *

To Jason's Highlander Page 

© 1998   
Please send comments to the author! 

12/17/1998 

DISCLAIMER: Highlander and the characters Connor MacLeod, Duncan MacLeod, The Kurgan, Kane, Methos, Joe Dawson, Grayson, Kalas, Darius, Tessa, Richie, The Watchers, and Ramirez are all properties of Davis/Panzer and Rysher Entertainment, Inc. They are used **without** their consent and is duely noted her. This is a story that is a show of appreciation of their work and are based on the wonderful stories created by their writers (please don't send me a cease and desist order...PLEASE). Also, the story _Highlander vs. Highlander: Duel to the Death_ and the characters not listed above are the expressed intellectual property of JC De La Torre and De La publishing. Any reproduction without my consent is prohibited (not to mention rude). Thanks! 

WebGraphics by Moyra 

* * *  
  
---|---


End file.
